List of Su Ji-Hoon's Battle Speeches
This is a list of Su Ji-Hoon's battle speeches, which are spoken in English by him. They are spoken usually before the battles begin. Battle Speeches Truth About the USRAC War "Attention, fellow men, women and children who made How I Can Help Make the World Great possible! Ruby Rose didn't torture Walovlir Motovov on purpose! The Islamic State of Iraq and Syria and the Principality of Belka's own Grey Men framed her, and I got proof! See that? Ruby was a good teenage girl, and she saved not only Remnant, but also the entire Earth as well like all good-hearted people! The Grey Men and the ISIS terrorists are very good at doing special ops, stealth operations, secrecy, and even framing. Also, I must admit; I hated Alice Blue Gown, because it's too fancy. That's the point. On the other hand, I believe I liked The Journey Home, and this song is much better than that! Alice Blue Gown must've triggered the Beleninsk Pact and the New Central Powers to anger so they can have the right choice to attack us all, but The Journey Home must be sung. We have no choice but to have each of every one of these kid heroes to apologize our enemies by singing The Journey Home. After all, it's a peace song that Oseans suggested to me last night, and Paul White, I thank you for singing this song and protesting against Alice Blue Gown, because it's too fancy, too formal, and even too elegant. Too sophisicating as well for our past allies that we once were together in the First Beacon War. The Unified Soviet Red Assault Command to be exact. On the contrary, we know that it may be a capitalist propaganda, but our song is ideology-neutral, but it supports peace, and we must sing this song not only for ourselves, but also for past generations that came to pass and for future generations that're yet to come. I know you cheered loudly for this song, but that's not enough. We must have the power to sing it again tirelessly and do our best to apologize the New Central Powers and the Beleninsk Pact while resolving this terrorist-funded conspiracy once and for all. And now my friends, the time's now! We must sing The Journey Home once again and end this nightmare once and for all so we can be friends with the commies once again! The Reds can't be our enemy! They should be real friends, like in World War II, which happened several decades ago! Now's that time to keep singing The Journey Home so we can prove oursevles that peace can prevail once more, not to eradicate the communist threat! Communism is not a threat to democracy! Fascism is! Terrorism does count too! Communism and capitalism are both blessings and curses to democracy, depending on what politicians can think off! Fascism is the REAL threat! Terrorism is the REAL threat! Islam DOES NOT count itself as a threat! Christianity, Judaism or any other religions don't threat at all! Atheism and agnosticism DOES NOT do anything wrong either! Even paganism, because the whole world's getting free will too! The real threat is fascism, terrorism, and of course, mutated forms of capitalism and communism! Don't blame the entire communist and capitalist systems! Blame those communist dogs and capitalist pigs that have their minds mutated in such radical ways, and praise these communist dogs and capitalist pigs that have their minds unscathed for love! Remember in the September 11 attacks in New York City? Well, they're done by Islamic terrorists from al-Qaeda, but Islam is not the problem; it's terrorism. Things got worse years later when the Christchurch mosque shootings are done by white supremacist/Islamophobic terrorists. They've assaulted the mosque, but these events won't happen again! Remember, terrorism has NO religion! Religion has NO terrorism either! Remember? Well, we must sing The Journey Home over and over again till a peaceful resolution is achieved. Who's with me, folks?" --Su Ji-Hoon, How I Can Help Make the World Great Battle Against the Magna Men "Okay! Children listen up! The battle right up ahead is seemingly now on the horizon. In less than an hour, all of the distinguished kid guests will join the OSS Spy Kids Division who are already dressed in their banquet clothes, and you will be launching the largest secret agent-styled battle in the history of mankind. Fought by kids. This will be rendered to be completely unforgotten for all of these future generations that are yet to come today. Recently, the Coalition of the Red Star had put all the adult guests to sleep with their champagnes poisoned with sleepers. However, this event should end with a call of blood from those who don't make it to this party. Yet, if we can, we can have time to crush not only communism, but we also have to crush the ducangers, fascism, capitalism, oppression and tyranny. When we rescue the grownups, I always wanted you to fight for our freedom. Therefore, we shall provide support from Grand Alliance artillerymen, rocket troopers and snipers while we try to hold them off as we do also prepare for the Coalition paratroopers and motorized infantrymen at the same time. I know that the Spy Kids fought the men in red uniforms called the Magna Men once while fighting for the smaller version of a Transmooker, but with your gadgets, your martial arts, and your bravery, and my guns, we shall answer these madmen with the punch, the kid, and/or your gadget, and I'll conclude him with lead! There will be another stalemate here, but there shall be hope for our triumph to be more possible than we might have to think off, and we must awaken those adults, and for the break of dawn draws near, the United Nations peacekeepers and the NATO soldiers shall arrive there to reinforce all of you until the last millimeter of blood falls off! Milliliter by milliliter! Fluid ounce by fluid ounce! Gill by gill! Pint by pint! Liter by liter! Quart by quart! Gallon to gallon! Whoever you're too young or old, we shall hold back our fears! Normally, I know kids can cry or scream in fear when times of turbulence come, but do not cry or scream! We shall fight to the very end! Without a retreat! Without a surrender! Let this battle be exhalted by history books and historians alike! If we kill them all, we can wake their grownups up, then I promise you that we can overthrow the USRAC by invading Beleninsk for our revenge! We cannot let the other words fall down under these commie hands! Now, we must fight the Magna Men, and together, we'll take back Walkerville after this! -- Perch to perch! Rood to rood! Acre by acre! Hectare by hectare! Square feet by square feet! Square meter by square meter! Square kilometer by square kilometer! Square mile by square mile! We have to block the Magna Men's way too, and I knew Donnagon Giggles had done such the wrong thing he had done, and now Viktor Dmitrovich Nazarov, Mary Joy Larionova and many others from the USRAC, especially the Motovov family, have done the wrongest things too! The OSS Spy Kids will arrive in 0400 hours, and we cannot tire ourselves, so kep your energy pumped up, and as we prepare ourselves for the ensuring fight, I'm sure there’s not a man nor woman in here that shall stand alone. Not now. Not today. Today we face the Magna Men that are at our door and bring the fight to them! Today, we are cancelling the apocalypse! Today, I know each of you are dressed in your formal clothes kids, but I know each of you will be perfectly dressed for your rests inside your coffins for your upcoming funerals, just because of all of you being like true soldiers, and like what the Japanese soldiers used to do whatever it takes during World War II; you will all rather die than surrender, or either way, you will be victorious, and that stands between these two predictions that I said, so at this moments, we will fight for our freedom, and we shall make your grownups proud till the very end! I hope we can give this party one last toast... to get our final push! It DEFINITELY is the thing of what we all need to do, because one final push can be a win-win situation! Now it's victory or death boys and girls! Remeber this from John Connor: the Coalition of the Red Star thinks that we cannot win! The Coalition of the Red Star thinks that we will not strike at the very heart of evil! Yet, here we stand on the precipice of the final battle. If we die tonight, freedom and democracy dies with us. Now! I look at each of you, and I see the marks of this long and terrible war. For our children, our children's children, so they will not carry these marks. But they will know who we are and what we did. That we did not bow down! We did not give in! We rose up, at this moment, at this hour, willing to sacrifice everything so that they can live in freedom! On this night, we take back our world! Our goal for today is to reclaim our freedom in Walkerville! Tomorrow -- the whole multiverse! Freedom forever! Slavery never! No retreat! No surrender! No regrets! No mercy! Never back down! Today, we shall be prepared to destroy the Magna Men so we can pave the road to bring back OUR LONG-LOST FREEDOM! FOR THE MIGHTY GLORY OF THE GRAND ALLIANCE! CHARGE!!!!!" --Su Ji-Hoon, How I Can Help Make the World Great Category:Lists Category:Lore